Perfect Little Girl
by xxandy23xx
Summary: Greg thinks back to his chldhood friendship and how it fell apart. GregOC This story came to me one boring afternoon. some events are true. not telling which ones though.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own CSI or its Characters, i just lke to borrow them. Emma and Todd are mine though.

Enjoy this weird story that came to my mind one boring afternoon. D

* * *

Emma Baker was her name. We met in second grade, she was the new kid in school and I sat behind her. She was very quiet and would always eat lunch by herself

One day as I approached her she looked up and gave me the sweetest smile. She was beautiful. "Hi," I said to her. "Do you want to play catch with me?" she nodded and stood up.

We played until recess was over and the teacher told us to come back inside.

Summer of second grade came and we said goodbye. "See you next year." She smiled and walked with her mom to the car. I waved until I couldn't see her anymore and then made my way to my own house.

Third grade finally started; I was thrilled to find that Emma was once again my classmate. She was sitting in her chair, coloring when I came from behind and hugged her. "Greg!" she got up and hugged me back.

"Hey there, how have you been?" she smiled her sweet smile and then I ran to my cabinet. I took out my backpack and held out a small box.

On the outside was her name. I opened it and inside the box was a small necklace. "I got it for you when I went on vacation." I said to her.

I helped her put it on and then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. There was that awkward moment, were we didn't know what to say. We both laughed as we turned a slight shade of pink, and made our way to our seats.

We were inseparable. Were ever she went I was there. By the middle of third grade I went up to her and asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend.

I didn't have a clue what that was, but I heard my big brother Nick talking about it. She said yes and we officially became a couple. We became Emma and Greg, boyfriend and girlfriend.

It seems silly now, because we were clueless as to what a boyfriend and girlfriend did. I would sit and watch Nick with his girlfriend Sara. They kissed and held hands.

They would laugh together and sometimes they would fight.

I did all those things with Emma, except the fighting. Emma and I never fought, not until fourth grade when _he_ came to our classroom.

His name was Todd Conner. He sat next to Emma the very first day of school. At the age of nine and a half I could tell Emma liked him. I hated that kid, the way he just showed up and took my girlfriend away.

Even though he could've had any girl in the fourth grade, he went after Emma.

One day Emma and I were walking to lunch when Todd approached us. "Hey Emma, would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked her. Emma's face grew red but she ditched me for him.

I was speechless, how could she do that to me. I was mad at her and we didn't speak for almost a whole week.

I watched her at recess playing with Todd. They would walk to lunch, just like we used to.

That's how the rest of fourth grade was. Then fifth grade came by.

Once again both Todd and Emma were in my classroom. I was ten and a half, and Emma was turning ten.

She came up to me one day after school, she and Todd were holding hands. I heard they had gotten together that summer.

"Hey Greg, I would really love it if you came to my birthday party this Saturday." She said to me handing me an invitation. I took it and walked away.

I wasn't planning on going to her party but my mom was her moms' best friend, so we ended up going anyway.

I hated that day; she was with Todd the whole time. I bet she didn't even notice I was there. I sure was glad that in sixth grade I was going to have different teachers not just one. Emma wouldn't be in all my classes.

The party ended and she didn't even say bye to me. I spent the summer with my dad in San Francisco. When I came back it was time for middle school.

I had made some major changes over the summer. My hair was now blond at the tips and spiky. I listened to rock and metal, and I really didn't care about Emma or Todd.

Of course she was still one of my best friends, but it just didn't bother me that she was going out with Todd. After a while Todd and I actually became very good friends.

Sixth grade was pretty much uneventful.

Seventh grade was when things started to change. I was talking to my current crush when Emma pulled me away. She had tears in her eyes and that made me worry. I asked her if she was alright and she broke down.

"No I'm not okay, Todd broke up with me." She cried and told me the story about the breakup. I'm a great listener so I let her talk and get her feelings out. When the bell rang for last period she hugged me and once again, just like years before we kissed.

I didn't have feelings for her anymore, but she was my best friend and I really cared about her. I told her so and she took it pretty well.

Once Todd moved away, Emma got over the breakup and she started having a crush on one of our teachers.

Right before school ended she told me about a note. "I'm going to give it to Mr. Brown right before I leave for the summer." She told me.

"Emma, I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean he is married and everything. He even has a kid. Besides he's going to be the vice principal next year." I tried to convince her that giving him the "love note" was not such a great idea.

Of course it was Emma, so she did it anyways.

I didn't hear anything of the note until eighth grade began. Not a week had gone by when I heard the principal's voice in the intercom.

"Emma Baker please report to the principal's office immediately!" the voice sounded irritated and angry. I just knew it had something to do with the note.

I saw Emma at lunch. It didn't seem like anything had happened, she seemed normal. Then I got closer and overheard the conversation she was having. "Who the fuck gets offended by another person telling them they love them. I mean seriously!" she was mad, I could tell.

"You told him you loved him! Are you crazy?" I joined the conversation only to be pushed away.

"It's your fault Greg!" she started yelling at me.

"Excuse me!?" I couldn't believe it she was blaming this on me! "No, no I told you before school ended that this was a bad idea! Don't pull your princess shit on me!"

Now that I think about it, this is what really changed everything and I mean everything.

From that day till the end of eighth grade we didn't speak to each other.

Then came High School; Emma and I still were not speaking. She became one of the popular girls and I was just a regular kid.

We would pass each other in the halls, but we didn't care.

Then one day I saw her walking. She seemed out of it. I slowly walked towards her and found a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hands.

"Emma what are you doing?!" I tried taking the bottle away but she swung and managed to hit me. "Fuck Emma, stop it!" I finally took the bottle away and sat her down.

"What's your problem?!" I screamed at her. She looked at me and frowned. "Greg, I'm sorry I'm wasted right now." She laid her head on my shoulders. "My life is shit Greg, I make it seem so fucking great, but it's not." She started to cry.

"It's ok Emma nobody's life is great. Mine sucks too, but I don't go out and get wasted." She slowly stood up and staggered away. "Hey no were you going?" I asked running behind her. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her.

"Ouch Greg you're hurting me." She slowly said to me. I turned and saw she was looking at my hand wrapped around her small wrist. "Oh I'm sorry." I said to her, letting go.

I wasn't grabbing her wrist too tight so it made me wonder how I was hurting her. "Emma, can I see your wrist?" I asked her, fearing the worst.

She wouldn't let me look at it so I grabbed it and forced her to let me take a look.

"Emma." I gasped. She had cuts all over her wrist and arm. "W— why would you..." I couldn't finish. I felt sorry for her. What would push such a beautiful girl to do something so stupid?

I slowly let go of her hand; I was shocked, speechless, disappointed. "Greg, please don't say anything to anyone." She begged. "It would ruin my reputation and my social life."

"What!" How could it be that she was more worried about her stupid reputation than her own life? "I have— I have to go Emma, I'll see you later." I said shaking my head and walking away.

I walked home with the thought of Emma with a razor in hand and blood all over. I didn't want her to die, or continue doing such an idiotic thing.

I wanted to tell someone about her problem. Save her, but something just kept me from it. I now wish I would have told anyone, just to get it out of my chest.

Emma and I grew apart even more. My whole sophomore year I did not look at her, less talked. I had my problems and she had hers. She went from a straight A student to almost dropping out. I still felt sorry for her.

My mother, brother and I ended up moving to Vegas my junior year of high school. Of course before we left I had to tell Emma. I still considered her one of my friends, not my best friend, but I still cared for her.

"Listen Emma, I just wanted to come here and tell you I'm moving away." I told her one day. She stared at me blankly. "Were?" she whispered.

"My brother got a job in Vegas, and so did my mom." I said to her.

"I'm really going to miss you Greg." She gave me one of her wonderful hugs. My eyes stung with tears threatening to come out. "I'll always be your friend Emma, you were my first love, my best friend and I love you Emma."

She let the tears escape her eyes witch made me start crying.

I held on to her for as long as I could. "Please stop what you're doing to yourself Emma, do it for me please." I begged her. She suddenly stopped hugging me and replaced it with a punch.

"Don't tell me what to do Greg!" she was furious.

"Jesus Emma I'm just trying to help you out!" I stopped her hand midair. She was about to hit me again.

"Fine, if you don't appreciate my help, I'm leaving." I walked away not looking back until I got to the corner. "I'll be in Vegas if you ever need me Emma Baker. I love you."

Those were the last words I ever said to her. I moved to Vegas and finished high school. I went to university. Came back to Vegas and joined my brother in the CSI crime lab.

I knew the job was going to be hard, but I never imagined it would be this hard on me.

"Greg, you have a DB to get to." Nick, my older brother came up to me and handed me my paper. I groaned but grabbed it anyways.

I got to my crime scene and did my job.

There I was standing in the morgue, Dr. Robbins beside me telling me this young lady on his table had committed suicide.

Not before she had gone through long terms of abuse and rape. Not before she had done her share of drugs. Heck she'd done other peoples share of drugs.

I couldn't help the tears run down my face. It was her; my first girlfriend, my best friend and my one true love who was lying on the table of the morgue. I had to get away I couldn't see her that way.

That's how I ended up here, telling you about Emma Baker. I really did love her you know, and now I regret not telling anyone about her problem. I think I could have saved her life. Maybe we could have had a big happy family.

If I would've opened my mouth, just to one person, maybe she would still be here with me. Not down there in that stupid cold room.

And now I'm crying again.

Greg Sanders opened the door to the black Tahoe parked outside the Las Vegas crime lab and climbed out.

Closing the door softly he made his way back inside the lab. Wiping the tears away from his eyes he took one last deep breath before going back down to the morgue.

Emma Baker, a perfect little girl with her perfect little scars.

Greg waited for Dr. Robbins to finish his autopsy and said his last goodbye to Emma. He walked through the double doors and looked through the little window at Dr. Robbins placing Emma inside the cold wall.

Greg finally understood why everyone used to say "Life is so short."

One last look and he walked back up to his DNA lab. The happy moments with Emma Baker stuck in his mind forever.

* * *

A/N: how was it

R&R please


End file.
